Total Drama Author 6
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are mediocre. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? This... is... TOTAL! DRAMA! AUTHOR! 6!!! How It Works #Two teams will be constructed. #The teams will compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a story where Lindsay and Tyler break up OR write a story where Beth suddenly becomes popular OR write a story about the contest itself.) #Shane and Reddy will read and judge the stories, and determine which team wins. #The winning team is invincible! #Shane/Reddy (Whoever judged the losing team) will pick whoever was the best author on the team that week. #The best person on the losing team will pick two of their teammates to be up for elimination. #The bottom two will give reasons to stay in the game. #Nalyd, Sunshine, and Chimmy will determine who goes home (The only guarantee that one is safe is if they're on the winning team, or they win an individual challenge). #Repeat the above steps. #Later in the game, there will be a merge, and the two teams will become the Best-Sellers. #More challenges, stories, elimination. #One author will be left and will be declared the best author ever!! Contestants SIGNS-UPS ARE CLOSED Writing Gophers #Bbhinton15 #Cards777 #Crag #Mrdaimion #MTDM Typing Bass #Plat #Poppy #Spenstar #Tdi #Ult #Webly Eliminated #DuncanGuy Elimination Chart Color Code: User = Writing Gopher User = Typing Bass WIN = Won that week's challenge BOW = Was the best of the worst/nominator that week SAFE = Was not eliminated that week NOM = Was in nominated but was not eliminated OUT = Was eliminated N No story was submitted by this person this week. I Incomplete story was submitted by this person this week. D This person dropped out before a decision was made. Week One Chat Nalyd: Welcome contestants to... TOTAL DRAMA AUTHOR 6! Chimmy: *attempts to walk in with a giant sign that says TDA6, but trips and falls on Nalyd* Nalyd: Chimmy, what are you doing with the sign? You're supposed to be manning the confetti cannon! Chimmy: ...oh yeah, about that...um...Shane kinda threw it at a homeless guy Nalyd: ... *takes handful of shredded newspaper, throws in faces of contestants* Surprise. Sierra: Hey Nalyd. Bill:Hey Nalyd grat to be here! Plat: Ooh... a lot of people want to be an admin. Or want to write stories, like me! Red: Welcome y'all. :P Ben:: * is tanned on one sid eof his face and bruttaly pale on hos other side* This competiton turned me into a monster and I'll probally become one again! TD0bsessed: This is going to be awesome i always wanted to be an admin Plat: Well...you have to earn it! TDO88: I know hopefully we make it far! Kate: Admin? I just want to write! Ult: "As do I." Plat: Same! Hopefully, there is a challenge where I could state how I would like to improve the wiki! Shane: *chases down homeless guy with confetti cannon* GET BACK HERE! Mrdaimion: Same here Kate. Mr.E:I hope I'm not the first one out Shane: *beats up the homeless guy with the cannon* DON'T YOU EVER STEAL MY TACO AGAIN! *turns to the contestants* Hi! Kate: *looks creeped out* What the....? ANYWAY! I'm GREAT with words! Am I bragging? Plat: Ooh...really Kate? The game's on! Shane: Confident people...I can't WAIT to crush your dreams! Mrdaimion: Don't worry Mr.E, as long as you submit an entry, you won't be first out. Kate: You speak soliliquized. But you shall be morose! But I shall conciliate! Plat: Your sophisticated language does not intimidate me, Kate. You don't need big words to prove your point. Ult: "Such confident words...I wonder, can this false bravado actually account to anything?" Plat: Confident? Me? I'm not cocky...Knowing me...I'm probably not gonna get that far. Shane: Honestly, I just want to judge you all! *looks at Kate* Those shorts don't go with that shirt, sweetie. Kate: I'm wearing pants. Shane: Whatevs, I just want to judge you. (XD) Plat: Good luck, fellow users! Ult: "And to you as well!" Ben: PWNED! *Dark voice* How dare oyou speak without my orders* *normal voice8 SHUT UP *strangels self* Dark:Many of these people haven't even made any stories yet,but I still doubt my own writing skills *sighs* Plat: Guys, Featured Camp is up! How cool is that? Phy: Its great to be here Spenny: ...hai DG: Hi guys! Shane: SPENNY! *tackle-hugs* Spenny: *hugs* Hey Shane :/ . Great to be here... I guess... I already got my elimination speech planned for the final three >_> 124oeo:Hello People!!! I am shy well ok Phy: *to 124oeo* What are the odds I am to Ult: "I expect a good and fair competition, everyone. Please don't disappoint." TDO88: I am not shy! I am not afraid to say what i need to say! (2 song refrences their LOL) Mr. E:How many ppl do we need? Ult: "Only ten people have yet to join the festivities..." Christina: Hi!! Shane: Well Ult, start getting disappointed. Ult: *Looks at Shane* "And why would that be?" Plat: Because some people here don't even write in capital letters. Shane: *looks at Ult* I was kidding...or was I? Ult: "The world may never know..." Christina: I cannot wait! Plat: Do we start when sign ups are filled? Or do we start when October begins? DG: Idk... Jake: I`ll be on any team Christina: Me too. TDA ROCKS: Hello, fellow teammates! Phy: I am psyched to be here Plat: Can't wait for the teams. Will there be two or three? Phy: I'm guessing two teams of 15 Cards: YES!!!! I got in!!! Woo-hoo! I'm excited for this to start! Holli: Yikes. Fierce competetion. DG: Yeah....I agree.... Mrdaimion: Yeah, and the TDA6 should start soon. Plat: Whoever wins this one really deserves it. Mrdaimion: Yeah, I suspect Webly or Spenstar will win. Plat: I dunno...there could be underdogs... Cards: Gee, thanks. >.< XD. JKJKJKJKJKJK. Poppy: Aww Plat! Thanks for mentioning me! Plat: Sure...you're welcome Poppy? LF: hey guys Mrdaimion: Hey. I'll look at the first challenge and look at peoples stories to make a better guess. DG: Hi LF! Plat: LF, you're going to have to use capital letters and periods in order to win. LF: what i always do Plat: How long are the stories going to be? Mrdaimion: Depends on the writer. Poppy: I wanna write about random crap! Mrdaimion: You can't, there's a theme you have to write by. Showdown:Hey everybody. Showdown:*CONF* I'm Gonna Win This! Plat: There are confessionals? Poppy: I want to write! LF: i want to write to! Plat: How's about we have a pre-challenge for fun then! Crag:You can't wait to be eliminated... Good luck everyone Tdi: Time to fail at yet another TDAuthor...... Plat: What do you mean Crag? You confident? DG: (CONF) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TDA6 is more popular then TDM D: Plat: Well DG, this is sorta one of the main camps on this wiki. Sunsummer7:I'm so excited! Tdi: I want to get back into writing. so thats why I joined ^^ Mrdaimion: YES! The spots are filled up! LF: I love to write! You might not be able to tell from the way I type on camps, but that's because they dont focus on writing. Sunsummer7:Let's get this party started! Mrdaimion: Sunsummer, sign into your account please. Sunsummer7:I'm in now. Mrdaimion: So, who do you all think will win, except for yourself? Sunsummer7:I don't know. But, we will cross that bridge when we get there. And by that, I mean the finale. LF: I don't think you can tell right now who might win. We haven't even done a writing yet, so you can't see if people are good or not DG: Im not good... Mrdaimion: You actually can, since a lot of people were in other TDA's. DG: It's my first season.. Poppy:Mine too! LF: Same here Kate: Agreed! Mrdaimion: Same. Tdi: My third (TDA1, TDA2, and this) Holli: First season. *crosses fingers* Kate: I wonder what our first challenge will be!? It's a componation of suspence and excitement that makes this game thrilling! Sunsummer7:20 people gone in one day!? I've offically lost 99.9% of confidence. Mrdaimion: Stop editing so Nayld can put up the challenge. TDO88: OH NO! this isn't going to be good only ten of us will make it! Holli: *gulps* Mrdaimion: I've known that for a while TDO88. TDO88: i just want to make it to the top 10! Tdi: (bites nails) Mrdaimion: As long as you submit a story, you should. Plat: Only 10? That's harsh. Kate: I KNOW RIGHT! Harshness. 124oeo:I need to make a story in the top 10 Plat: Well...at least it's faster. Otherwise it could've taken 30 weeks for this to finish! 124oeo:I wish 20 coud make it. Kate: What do we write 'bout? Mrdaimion: We'll see when Nayld posts the challenge. Plat: @124oeo Yea...that would make more sense... Mrdaimion: Not really, if they let 20 in, for awhile people would be out only for not submitting an entry. Tdi: 20 is too much... 14 is better Plat: Yea...like TDA...but let's see how many people enter before we decide. Zanna: It Will Be Ok Guys It Makes This Camp Go Faster I Guess So We can Start #7 Soon. But Maybe A Few More like 13 or 14 Would Be Good. Jake; I could win. I dunno. Hi Spenstar and Reddy Kate: Ain't it AMAZING that we are here!?!?! I am SOOOO happy to be here! Mr. E:Nalyd, whats the challenge? Mrdaimion: He's going to post it soon. Fanny: Ya'll are trippin'. I MISSED SIGNUPS???? :( Holli: Yikes. Two new people... So, before we had a 10/30 chance of making, now we have a 12/32 chance of making... Since there are two new contestants, nothing has changed in chances. Yikes! Plat: Actually...we have a 3/8 chance instead of a 3/10 chance..better! Kate: I DON'T UNDERSTAND NUMBERS! Holli: You just made it simplest form. Plat" *trying to explain it easier* If we pick 3 out of 8 apples, only 5 get left behind. If we pick 3 out of 10 apples, 7 get left behind. Get it now? Kate: *confused* No. I'm a writer. Math is my WOST subject. Me no like numbers!!! Plat: What I'm trying to say is...we still have a bad chance of making it, but not as bad as before. Kate: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I knew that! *writing in notebook* Plat: Good for you, Kate. You just reached your breaking point. It's all downhill from here. Kate: Whateves. Ult: "I missed a lot, didn't I? Good luck to all on the first challenge!" Sunsummer7:Done! What do you think? Plat: Finally! How is mine, guys? Do you like it? Ult: "I'm still hard at work on my own creation..." Tdi: Urs is good, Plat Bbhinton15 (BB): Hello, my fellow competitors. Plat: Yours is good too TdI!!! Wow, there are so many competitors... TDO88: How is mine,.. I am not close to done trying to finish writing it now! yours is really great plat! Plat: Yours is good TDO!!! It's different how yours is dialogue and mine is mostly description...but theres a million ways to do it!!! TDO88: I know right! LOL I am writing it like it is a camp! I don't know how to write a story other than with dialougue :P Plat: Yea...it is like a camp!! I like writing paragraphs and description because you get to know the characters more. TDO88: yeah! i'll probobly do that for the next one or so... like paragraphs and stuff i'll ask my english teacher for Help! LOL JK Plat: But remember...only 3/8 of us get in... TDO88: Oh yeah! Forgot! Hopefully me, you and Kate get in! we will be the 3 out of those 8 and then whoever else gets in because out of every 8 people only 3 get in... US! Plat: Yea...hope that a lotta people won't enter... Tdi: I'll just be glad to even make it to the final 12! Mrdaimion: Same here TDI, and I submitted part of my story. Ult: "I've submitted a small portion of my story, as well." Cards: I'm planning my story, so it should be up about Saturday ,maybe even Friday. :D. Plat: Good stories so far...hopefully mine makes it in. LF: I know! I've read a lot of them, and oh my god there all so good! I would hate to be the person who has to pick the best ones. Plat: Really? Is mine close to decent? XD LF: Yes! Your's is so much better then mine! You have people talking in it! Mine is just like a monster blob XD!!! Mrdaimion: I wouldn't call your story good, but it is decent enough to make you be in the final 12. Plat: I'm not done yet...I just started!!! I just wanted to get the general stuuf sown first and then expand with details. TDO88: I think i ight finish it and then make it into paragraphs so it looks like a legit story from a book! Mr. E:Good luck to everyone. Plat: There sure are a lot of us. Cards: Is it due tomorrow or next Saturday? Ult: "Next Saturday is the deadline." Plat: Ooh...only a week left! LF: Uhhh is it bad then that I'm already done? XD Mr. E:Does it end today? Or next week? Tdi: Next week. And it isn't bad if you're done... unless u did ur story in five minutes XD Plat: I know...I spent about two hours on mine...XD I have no life. Mrdaimion: Honestly Plat, I'm pretty sure a lot of the people like Tdi and Ult spent much more than that. Plat: Do you have to be so pessimistic? And I spent MUCH more than two hours, I just don't like saying stuff like this over the Internet... 124oeo:I am done.Well I want to make it. Mrdaimion: Good luck, I'm almost done with my story. Plat: It seems that a lot of stories here are mostly dialogue and less description...as the famous Courtney said, (XD) Less yakking, more packing. Mrdaimion: Yeah, the only stories here that will make it into the final 12, hands down, are Ults, Bens, and Tdi's. Plat: To be honest, I could pick the final 12 now with no close calls... Mrdamion: Same here, but we haven't seen all of the stories yet, but those are the 3 that will make it no matter what. Plat: It's sad because in the top 12, there are about 3 stories that are only a paragraph long... TDA ROCKS: I hope my story makes it.. xD Ult: "Plat, who would you place in the final twelve?" LF: I doubt mine will make it. I went back and fixed it up cause it was only a paragraph and had no dialogue, but I doubt that will help! Good luck to everyone! Plat: Who would I place? No comment. It would hurt people's feelings. Ult: *Claps Plat on the back* "Good for you." Plat: What about you, Ult? >:) Ult: "I prefer to simply wait and see...and assume nothing." Plat: And I prefer not to use quotation marks but hey...only "time will tell". LF: Ult, I really like what you said! You can really never assume anything, cause just cause you like something, doesnt mean it'll make it. Mrdaimion: I agree Ult, but I can say safely you're going to be in the final 12, Plat: Yea...Ult's is too long. XD But how do you have the time for an 8000 word story??? Ult: "It comes with a lot of practice and just pure enjoyment and enthrallment of the storyline." Plat: No...HOW do you have time? I'm here all the time and could barely get my story done! LF: Along with this camp, I am also taking a creative writing class at my school. I wa shoping that they would both help me with my writing since i havent lived in the US the whole time Ult: "Well, for one thing, this particular story intrigued me from the moment I thought of it (a more mature superhero story) and I just went with it. The words came easily, and it did ''take me all of one week to complete. I just wrote with the little time I had..." 124oeo:Looks like I am writing a 'newspaper'!!!! OMG!!! Mrdaimion: Two more days until we're judged. TDO88: I know! Mrdaimon, your story was really good! I just finished my story EEE!! Mrdaimion: Thanks Obsessed. LF: Yea Mrdaimion, your's was really good! I doubt mine will make it, but it was worth a shot Plat: I was reading Total Drama Author 1...and look at the size of their stories compared to ours!!! Mr. E:Can we just end the first challenge now? LF: Yeah reading Total Drama Author 1 the other day, and some of theirs were long, but most of them were kind of short. That doesn't show anything though Plat: Quite the contrary. It shows how this wiki has expanded! LF: That's true, we have gotten a lot more people signed up this season! Mrdaimion: More people signed up since there were more spots available. Tdi: One more day...... Webly: I wish it was due on Sunday! :( Mrdaimion: Today we're being judged. Kate: Yikes. Hopefully everyone worked as roborantly on there's as I did. 124oeo:I need to think about it. Mrdaimion: I do too Kate, then I won't have much competetion. No offense, but there are a lot of stories here better than yours. Kate: Fine? Ult: "There's no need for fighting. We all tried our best, and that's all that matters in the end." Mrdaimion: Curse you Ult and your way with words! LF: Ult's right, we shouldn't wish that other's do bad, because if your story is really good, then it'll make it through. Tdi: The anticipation is killing me XD Mr. E:What are the results? LF: No one has judged yet, so there are no results yet. We'll probably get them later today Plat: The suspense is HUGE!!! BB: ..... :/ Crag:The suspense is HUGE?*plays suspenseful music* Yay! LF: That makes it even more suspenseful Crag XD! Mrdaimion: Who do y'all think deserves to be an admin the most, besides yourself? BB: I'm not on this wiki as much as the next guy, so I don't have much of an opinion. LF: Personally, I don't know who deserves to be admin. So many people who are active signed up here, so I think anyone could tdo88: Uggghhh!!!!! The suspense is killing meee!!!! Tdi: I know! Only twelve people....... Mrdaimion: *taps foot impatiently* BB: Goodness, I'm anxious. MTDM: o.o Bb, yours is truly epic... BB: Oh, thank you, but... I don't think so. I never do. :S Challenge One Nalyd: Congratulations to the thirty-two of you who made it into Total Drama Author 6. Unfortunately, not all of you are actually competing. Only twelve of you are going to actually move onto compete. The challenge will be posted shortly, but the top twelve entries will move onto compete in the actual competition. (No editing this section) Reddude: This week's challenge, we are writing about Total Drama contestants as superheroes/villians! You may have their super power be anything you want, from being able to see things in 3D to being able to fly! Bonus points if you make the power fit their personality in some way. This will be judged on creativity, originality, and grammar, and is due two saturdays from now (the saturday after this next saturday). I honestly can’t wait for this to end cuz I have a lot of names to make… Week One Stories Judging Nalyd: Here is who will be judging who. I've crossed out the names of people who didn't submit a story, and automatically are not in the running to be in the top 12. *Reddy - Holli, Bill, XSF, Kev, Dark, Ult, 124oeo, Webly, GM, BB, Christinahorst.2018 *Shane - Plat, Crag, Phy, TDO88, Sierrastalker, Duncanguy, Ben, Mrdaimon, Kate4TDWT, Mister E, Spenstar *Chimmy - Jake, TDA ROCKS, Nad, Zannabanana, Cards, Poppy, Leshawnafan, Tdi, Sunsummer, MTDM Reddy's Judging Reddy: I will be judging Holli, Bill, XSF, Kev, Dark, Ult, 124oeo, Webly, GM, Bb, and Christinahorst.2018! *'Holli, Bill, Dark, Christina.2018:' No Stories, No Reviews *'XSF:' This is a story? *'Kev:' This is a story? *'Ult:' I loved this story... Words can not describe how much i love it. XD *'124oeo:' I would have liked to see more to this story. You didn’t do so hot on grammar… And it’s not really a story, just a summary. *'Webly:' Only half a story, but judging from your other stories in this series, you have potential. You could still make it through, who knows? *'GM:' These are just powers. *'BB:' I loved this all! Great work, great work! I can definitely tell you’ll make it far! :D I only have one complaint… Wouldn’t Duncan be a villain? XD Other than that; phenomenal job! Can I get a w00t now?!?! Shane's Judging Plat: Wow! This was actually way better than what I was expecting. I think you might have a shot of getting in! Trust me, the story was quite good! Well written, good grammar and spelling. My only complaint would be that maybe you could use a little more detail? IDK, next time, state WHY they're villains and some of the dialog seemed unrealistic. Other than that, amazing job! Crag: While this was okay, some of the characters seemed a bit... OOC. You had some spelling errors and grammar errors. There were some spacing problems,but nothing too major. Overall, okay entry. Phy: First of all, I laughed at Owen's "wind bursts" Your should be you're. And there is one glaring problem. Every time someone new speaks, there is a new paragraph to be made. You had some capitalizing errors also. Overall, kinda weak entry. TDO88: First off, every time someone new speaks, there's a new paragraph to be made. Honestly people, when joining a writing contest like this one, you have to know grammar and spelling. Also, you have some spacing problems. If there is something other than a quote before some dialog, you would space AFTER the thing other than dialog. Also, the characters weren't in character, plus, this was a very weak entry. I'm sorry, but try next time. Sierrastalker: Just... no. Look above to see what is wrong, though I'll point something out. After a quotation mark DURING the quote, you don't space. Very weak entry. DuncanGuy: There were some spelling errors, and you should have had more commas and punctuation marks, plus, you need to have more description. This really is a script story in narrative format. Ben: There are some grammar errors and you need to put in some more commas where they need to go. Anyway, there are quite a few OOC moments, but nothing to bad. This was an okay entry. Mrdaimion: Okay, this is pretty much perfect, I can't say anything bad about this story except that you might want to clarify that Lindsay is writing all of this. It took me a while to figure that out. Kate: This... wasn't that good to tell the truth. I think you should've fleshed things out more. In other words, more description. Also, SO many out of character moments. Overall, weaker entry. Mister E: Every time a new person speaks, there is to be a new paragraph. Also, after commas, you need to space after them. Pretty weak entry. Spenstar: My name is Golden Shane, you're about to go into TDA6. No, seriously, this was perfect. I loved the Princess Bride's reference, that had me laughing. Anyway, only complaint was that Gwen was a bit out of character. Also, how did Alejandro gain powers and no one else did? Same question applies to Cody. Anyway, I have no more complaints. Literally, I think this is the best story that I had to judge. Chimmy's Judging Let me just let you know, guys...my fingers are about to fall off. Thank you XD Jake: Oh boy...I have problems with this right off the bat. First of all...if the doctor KNOWS how to give people superpowers, why has this not made the national news? He can give people supernatural abilities, for pete's sake! Anyways...second, Duncan said "Nice arms, bolty". No one knew about her powers yet, so how could he make this remark? I can give you something, though: although I don't really get it, you DID give Alejandro a decent reason for accquiring his powers. Though...HEATHER IS A SUPERVILLIAN NOW. She's not stupid, so why would she reveal everything about her...not only that, I have never seen a point where she has been mutual friends with Harold. ...HOLD ON. HOW DID HEATHER LOSE HER POWERS?! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO EXPLANATION FOR THIS, NOTHING HAPPENED! This is the last thing I have to rip on with this story, though the having babies thing seemed like a big jump. There were a lot of spelling and grammar issues, coupled with a weak story...it's not looking good on your case. TDARocks: ...though the sections made it look rather professional, I feel it distracted from the actual story. Though as I said with the last story...if Chris knows how to give people supernatural abilites, how has this not made the national news? Also...you can't send people to jail just for annoying some people. Granted, it COULD be considered noise pollution, so I'll give you that. I also dislike the insertion Eminem, in that it does not make sense...I would have respected a parody of his name, but flat out inserting him in the story felt weird. On a technical point, the bear's name was Bruno...and excuse me, but how do you ACCIDENTALLY shove someone off a cliff? XD I dislike even more, however, the explanation of the parody: the whole point of parodying something is for the reader to get the reference, explaining it defeats the purpose. I have to admit, though: I laughed at "The Burrito of Wisdom". I don't have many complaints about the next parts, except that the To Be Continued annoys me a little for a oneshot story, and that the very small sections are tedious on the eyes. Overall, it's not THAT bad, just not that good either. Nad: I really enjoyed the opening of this, and the Freestyle reference. The introduction to the villian was very nice, and I laughed the "my neck is hurting" part. However...I am VERY dissapointed in how it ended, as I was actually hanging in suspense at this point. I would have liked a more epic showdown. At least a longer ending would have been appreciated, as well as some explanation as to how they acquired these powers. Overall, a lot of missed potential here. Zannabanana: Again, a problem right off the bat...Gwen mostly has good intentions, but...if she WANTED to, she could turn the whole world dark? If she has THAT much power, than why doesn't she USE that? Again, a rather short story...I really dislike that Bounce Boy doesn't have any part in the short, but still is, a plot. A lot of spelling and grammar issues too. Cards: I seriously LOL'd at Lindsay's power. Though...I'm not sure squealing would exactly fix bad singing. XD This is rather cliche, but I think the cliche works here for some reason. I like the setup, and the mocking of their superhero/villain names is a nice touch. I did not, however, as much like the calling of the police...though it was unexpected from a superhero story, I'll give you that. I absolutely loved the arrest of the superheroes. XDD A few grammar issues, but a nice story. Poppy: Nice name for Chris, and I love the exxageration of his egotistical nature. Somehow the inclusion of Chris as president works...XD Katie and Sadie were great up until they started speaking in textspeak. It was hard to understand without the words in parentases, and the story could have done without it. Also, I should have brought this up earlier, but I don't think vandalism really counts as a superpower. Once the textspeak stopped, though, the story really kicked in for me...until the intercom said where his hideout was. WHO THE HECK GIVES DIRECTIONS TO THEIR SECRET BASE? I have to admit though, I loved the 595. This story had a lot of grammar issues, however, and detracts from an otherwise good piece of work. Leshawnafan: Not too many complaints on the power choices, but...I dislike how you started, with "In my story..." This is not a competition for stating what you would want in your story, but actually WRITING a story, and the former is what it seemed like you were doing for a little while. The actually story, though...was kind of bland, and I genuinely got bored reading it. The action was hard to follow, and the plot points were a little dull. This is not to say everything about this story is bad, however: everyone was fairly in character. But, the grammar was bad, it ended on a cliffhanger for a oneshot story, and it overall wasn't very exciting. Tdi: A little continuity error at the beginning: Trent's dad is an accountant, not whatever he does at a plane factory. (Though technically, he could manage its budget, and therefore still be an accountant, but it's not likely.) I was generally impressed by how good you did with the 'waking up' scenes: I literally LOL'd at Cody's. I found, however, another technical issue: if Sierra is invisible, how could they tell her that, and for that matter, how did they even rescue her? This issue is explained later in the story, but I'm still confused as to that point, and how she involuntarilly turned invisible. I have to say, though: my favorite power is Gwen's, for it's decent amount of originality. However, Trent's superhero name is a little unfitting: he touched a person's arm, and broke it, as well as broke windows with a scream. I'm not sure how the former fits in. I loved when Sierra just flat out fainted, and apparently it deserved it's own paragraph. XD I loved the twist ending, and despite the technical points, this was a great story. Sunsummer: The powers were decent, but Gwen's seemed unfitting...she only manipulated people once, and with Heather...and, third time's the charm, if they KNOW how to give people super powers, how has this not made the national news? Also, I usually don't point out specific grammatical errors, but when Gwen says, "What about me?" the line that Duncan says should be in a seperate paragraph. I made an O_o face when he realized he had the tranquilizer balls, cause...well, it was just unexpected, and not in a very good way. Overall, a decent story, but not the best. MTDM: Not sure how bad sports skills can hypnotize people, but alright...the butterknife was random too. XD Considering Owen is a kind hearted guy, though...why did he not go down to help the first time he heard? Courtney's power is...to be honest, surprisingly usefull, though I imagined the money generating out of thin air. Gwen kinda came out of nowhere...and the lying wooulldn't really work at that point. XD I assume it was Tyler saying he was melting, but it's kind of unclear at that point...on the other hand, I love how simple the climax was. ...oh god, the dream cliche? I'm sorry, but that's the only declining point in the story. The Top Twelve Nalyd: Ult, Plat, Spenny, Tdi, BB, Cards, Poppy, MTDM, Webly, Mrdaimon, Crag, Duncanguy. Congratulations to the twelve of you for moving on. Week Two Chat Nalyd: Welcome to TDA6! Mrdaimion: Isn't it ironic? Kevvy and Showdown, who both said they were going to make it really far, had the worst submitted stories. BB: Kevvy can be a lot of talk sometimes, IMO. Showdown, not sure. Mrdaimion: Still not sure why everyone liked my story so much. Spenny: WOOHOO! I am in! Good luck you guys :D Plat: Yay!!! Top 12!!! Mrdaimion: Thanks Spenny, although we all know Ult will win if he submits a story every week. Spenny: we don't know that -_- Plat: Unfortunately, we sorta do... Ult: "No, Plat, the truth is that we don't. Anything can happen in the coming weeks." Mrdaimion: I meant if all of the stories are as good as the ones we used to get in, then we're all screwed. BB: @Plat - No, we don't. Not saying anything bad ''about Ult (he's a soon-to-be author, IMO), but any of these judges could pull a trick somehow. (i.e. Auto-Elimination or the Best Story actually gets eliminated, etc.) It may not have been done before, but... it could happen. If not, there's still hope for the rest of us. Plat: It was a bad joke...we all could win this! Mrdaimion: But you do have to admit, the odds are in Ult's favor. Red: Well, the odds were in favor of spenny from my discoveries in TDA5. So hey, anything can happen! Mrdaimion: That's true. I wonder who will make the merge. Ult: "If there even is a merge." Tdi: YES! Top 12! MTDM: O.O I... I made it!? Oh, yes! When I read my name, I was literally jumping on my bed for joy. xD. This is the amazing-est birthday present ever (tomorrow's my bday)! Anyways, I'm up against amazing authors, especially Spenny, Ult, and Bb, and have no chance! Anyways, Ult's not obviously winning. -_-. Although he's great, Spenny lost last season (no offence :S), and had the most BoWs, I believe. Oh, and can we have a story storage? My page is already starting to lag. :| Mrdaimion:... Wow, it took me this long to realize that BoW doesn't stand for Best or Worst. *facepalms* Ult: "In case I forget to say this tomorrow, Happy Birthday MTDM!" Plat: Same here MTDM! Anyways, for top 12, it's so serious... BB: I'm still super-nervous. -.-' Plat: Having teams is going to be fun. Tdi: My next goal: Final 6 :D Mrdaimion: Same here. Plat: As above. The competition is only going to get tougher. Ult: "Still, it is quite an accomplishment to get even this far." Plat: Let's face it, I'm not TV star. But now I'm in the final 12. *switches tone* Nothing rhymes with 12. People want to win and the competition's (not) mine! Mrdaimion: What does it matter if you're a TV star or not, this is a writing camp. BB: Lol... Plat: Cody reference...and then Sierra reference ... He ended in "far". Mrdaimion: I know, I was joking. And yay, the wikia's back to normal. BB: Soooooo, am I the only one anxious for Week Two's challenge? :3 Mrdaimion: Nope. And I just noticed Webly moved on. MTDM: @Bb - Nope. @Mrdaimion - Enjoy it while it lasts. €.€ Plat: I'm anxious...and nice emotion MTDM. MTDM: Thank you? xD. It's from iPod. You click the numbers button, shift, and then where "$" is supposed to go, "€" is there. BB: :P Mrdaimion: Wait... What were we talking about again, the subject keeps changing. Plat: €.€ I'm using an iPhone so...it's cool! Nalyd: We will not eliminate somebody for having the best story, we will do story archive soon, and we will be ignoring contestants' participation in previous seasons. *goes into his office* Plat: Thanks Nalyd. That would suck if the best story got eliminated. MTDM: *goes into Nalyd's office; sits on his chair* 'Sup Nal'? BB: Just something I thought of. I had doubted that you guys would be that cruel. Plat: How will the teams be chosen? Spenny: @Red: Yeah... THANKS -_- Webly: I can't BELIEVE I made it! *hugs the judges XD* BB: That just reminded me... I never congratulated everyone. So, congratulations to everyone who made it to the Top 12 and the second week of competition! ^_^ Mrdaimion: Thanks BB. Sunshine: Congrats to those who made it! This is gonna be a great season, I can tell! :D Poppy: Wow. I- I- I... I MADE IT! Mrdaimion: Thanks Sunshine. And yes you did Poppy. Plat: Congrats Poppy! Poppy: Thanks Plat! Your story is great, too! Sierra: God *******************! Ult: "Judges, I have a question. When will the next challenge begin? The only reason I'm asking is that I'm leaving for short trips this and next week, and will not be able to post anything during those days. Talk about troubling..." BB: I don't know if this is confidential, but Nalyd told me that the challenges will be posted every Sunday. The one coming up is to be due on Thursday or Friday, according to him. Ult: "That's not good." BB: Uh-oh. :/ Ult: "It'll be interesting to see how this plays out." BB: All I can say is 'good luck' to ya. Plat: We only have four-five days to post? BB: I'm not entirely sure. Nalyd just told me that this is how the Week Two Challenge is going to work. Others may be different, who knows...? Webly: Since I've already competed in two seasons, I know the due dates are very close together which can impact a players game. You usually only get 4-5 days. The first challenge just was extended so we could showcase everyone's talent is what I'm guessing. BB: I'm soooooo ready for the next challenge. DG: I made it? I don't know english much.....but I MADE IT! MTDM: So a 'limerick' is a rhyming poem? Anyways, if I'm BOW or nominated, you might have to wait until Saturday night or Sunday... :/ Wait... Due Thursday. :p Plat: If anyone doesn't know the meaning of words in mine, ask me. MTDM: Who thinks mine is good? I might change it later on... Mrdaimion: I think the teams are unfair, the Writing Bass has Ult, Spenny, and Webly, three people predicted to be in the final 4. Plat: Who else here likes this challenge? It makes everyone play on the same field. Mrdaimion: I don't, I suck at poetry. MTDM: @Daimion - It's ABC order. :| @Plat09 - MEEEEE! This is my favorite challenge if all TDAs! no, not 'cuz it's short xD Cards: YES!! I made it!! And I'm a Writing Gopher!!!! And on the challenge, letters count as one syllable right? Mrdaimion: No, it's sort of hard to explain. Basically, you tell how much syllables are in something by saying it outloud, and clapping. Not clapping super fast or slow, but in the middle. How many times you clap is how much syllables it has in it. Cards: I know that trick because I've had to write Haikus in school before, but in one season I thought someone wrote about Izzy and included RCMP and they were penanlized for that. Mrdaimion: Thats because RCMP is four syllables, but normally a letter isn't a syllable. The only cases thats in is either, A., it's a one letter word, or B., it's the initails of a few words like FBI, CSI, etc. Ult: "Although poetry is not my strong suit, I'll give it a shot..." Plat: Ult, yours is good. I hope people understand mine... Mrdaimion: Same here Ult, mine isn't very good, and my team will probably lose. I mainly submitted an entry in the first place so I wouldn't be put up for nomination to be eliminated. Cards: O_O. Gee, thanks for being a team player (Sarcasm) XD. JKJJKJKJKJKJKJKJK. And you never know, because there's still a week left. Mrdaimion: xD Sorry, but the other team is the one with a lot of the people expected to go far, which is what I'm a little annoyed by. Cards: Well that's true, but in my first season, I was in the final six! I was so excited! I was one of the last three people on my team, so if I made it to the final six in my first season, anything can happen. Mrdaimion: I still hope that the merge happens before the final 6, since if the merge happens then or later, there's a possibility our entire team will be wiped out. I'm sure we'll win one challenge at least, but still. Cards: True, but you never know. People could come back, someone "expected to win" could forget to submit an entry and get eliminated. That's what makes this game so interesting, anything can happen. Plat: Or you could get a curveball challenge like this one. Mrdaimion: What do you mean by a curve ball challenge? And Cards, thats what I suspect will happen with Ult. Cards: With Total Drama Author 4, I honestly expected Nonny to win, but he dropped out. So there you go, anything can happen. I think what Plat is referring to is that anything can happen in this challenge because someone might have wrote the poem incorrectly so it's a curveball challenge and can throw you off pace. Webly: Honestly, I shouldn't have got 6th in TDA4 but this time I'll get farther than sixth worthy of it. Also, whoever edited my story be honest because you kind of messed it up. Plat: I want to ask a question out of curiosity. Who do you guys think has the best entry so far? It could be on either haiku/limerick because a lot of people have only done the haiku. Mrdaimion: Honestly, yours. And wow, in the first two days almost everyone submited at least their haiku, Ult: "It's probably because we only have four days (instead of fourteen) for the challenge." Mrdaimion: Yeah, and why do you talk in qoutation marks? Ult: "It sets me apart from everyone else." Mrdaimion: I see said the blind man. BB: Just posted mine. I hope I don't get "counted off" or anything for the joke I tried to make on the end of my limerick. It's LeShawna-Harold-related, but it was supposed to make people laugh. -w- Mrdaimion: Alright, so if we lose this challenge, is it agreed we eliminate DG if he doesn't submit a story? MTDM: That's not how it works. >.< The BoW nomitates two peeps, and they give reasons. The judges eliminate. BB: Yeah, he's right. Within our team, IMO, I like Card's haiku and a tie between Crag and MTDM for my opinion of our team's best limerick. Soooo, again, IMO, I'd think the BoW title for this week would go to one of those three if our team just so happens to lose. Mrdaimion: It's the day of reckoning. Plat: The judging has started. BB: It has? How do you know? (I know the due date is today, but... I didn't know they already started.) Mrdaimion: Congrats on getting BoW if we lose BB. BB: Oh, thank you. :) I was very shocked over here; I thought one of the three I'' mentioned would get it. Challenge Two Nalyd: This is your first team challenge, and one of my favorites from the past 5 seasons. Somehow, every season, we get people messing up what I believe to be a simple challenge; the poetry challenge. Because I believe that the 12 of you are some of the best authors we've had yet, I'm going to raise the bar. You have to write a haiku from one Total Drama character to another (please specify who to who) and a limerick about anything Total Drama related. The poems will be judged spelling, if you followed the correct format for a poem, and if it makes sense. This challenge is due Thursday. Here is an example of each poem: Haiku: LeShawna's booty LeShawna's beautiful hair Harold is creepy Limerick: There was a boy on TDA And he tried really hard to stay So he used his looks Made girls read his books But he ended up sent away Bbhinton15's Story ---- '''Haiku' * Setting: Bridgette's conflicting feelings towards Alejandro and Geoff after the kiss shared between Bridgette and Alejandro in the Yukon of the Total Drama World Tour season. * Poet's Note: One of the guidelines of this challenge is to have the haiku contemplate from one Total Drama character to another. In this haiku, the haiku goes from Bridgette to Alejandro. A warm kiss you gave... Distaste formed within my heart... I have another. ---- Limerick * Setting: The finale to the Total Drama Action season. * Poet's Note: The challenge guidelines said this challenge had to be Total Drama-related. The characters used are Beth and Brady, which are Total Drama-related. TDA's favorite wannabe... Has a "boyfriend", who is named Brady... All thought he was a fake... But, this was a mistake... After she hugged her "sugar-baby". ---- Cards777's Story Haiku Alejandro to Heather On a special trip Around the world, I found you… I love you Heather. Limerick (It's About Ezekiel) I was once on TDI... But I was gone in the blink of an eye! I left so early because I was sexist Or just because I was an annoying pest! So, TDI… I bid you goodbye. Crag's Story Haiku (From Sadie to Katie after Katie's elimination) Oh my gosh, Katie I can't believe we're apart I miss you so much. Limerick (About Chris McClean) There once was an evil host, Often all he would do was boast, He treated the campers like crap, Only to fall into a trap, And ended up paying the most. Duncanguy's Story Mrdaimon's Story (The haiku is about Sierra's feelings torwards Cody) I could feel the sparks Our hearts beating as a whole Too bad he likes Gwen... (Now Gwen and Cody's 'relationship', in Cody's perspective) Our conversations are filled with empty "Hi's" I'll try to get her to look deep into my eyes But when I do she still wears her frown There are those times when I'm feeling down But looking at her reminds me it'll be alright. MTDM's Story Story 1: A Haiku, by Owen, to IzzyAUTHOR'S NOTE: After Izzy's first elimination in TDI. The RCMP Had captured you, my Izzy. Oh, what a sad day. Story 2: A Limerick, Ezekiel AUTHOR'S NOTE: The title is "Ezekiel." That means TDI Ezekiel. Not TDA Zeke, nor TDWT Zombie Zeke. There was once a boy on TDI. After elimination one, he had to say "goodbye." Due to his sexist remarks. He made zero sparks. And to Playa des Losers, he shall die. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not literally "die". Die from the competition. Plat's Story A Haiku From Gwen to Trent During the Events of 3:10 to Crazytown ''Sentimental Trent'Expressed love with unhinged mind'' Regressed sympathy A Limerick For The Kindhearted Gwen, By: Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson Your majestic smile and cottony skin Are coercive enough to discover within My fragile heart Which has been deplumated apart By your feministic yet pragmatic sin Poppy's Story Haiku (From Sierra to Cody) Stalker Love Every great morning Your pink toothbrush is sighted When I go stalking Limerick What Show Is It? There once was a show on TV, A show that was reality, Contestants arrived, And Chris made them dive, It will go down in history! Spenstar's Story Haiku: Heather, don't you care? Why did you leave me down there, To burn in despair? ~~Alejandro Limerick: Alejandro was his name. Like a pro, he played the game. She fell for his lies, Till he left her to die, Stuck to a pole and her shame. Tdi's Story Haiku: Duncan to Courtney Little miss crazy Rules are for fools, you are one You pushed me away Limerick: Katie and Sadie Two girls went to Camp Wawanakwa Spent every second together Katie chosen to leave Sadie was filled with grief Pelted by apples, Courtney yelled "Grrr!" Ult's Story Haiku'' (from Owen to Mr. Coconut)'' Mr. Coconut My "mad" delusions made him Sadly chopped in half Limerick Chris Maclean was a sadistic host Who always claimed that he had the most, But take it all away All his things and his pay, And the poor "host with the most" was toast. Webly's Story A Unexperienced Lover's Haiku' (from Noah to Bridgette)Love is strange, Bridgette.'' You know you love me inside. But love is tricky. '''A Tale of Two Friends' (a simple limerick about Katie and Sadie)' Two women joined Total Drama Island with please, They were opposite as paper is to trapeze, One was scrawny but tall, While the other one was as fat as a gigantic ball, But they both left the show with ease. Judging Reddy: Nalyd said I get Writing Gophers and Shane gets the Typing Bass.... Reddy's Judging *'BB:' You’re haiku was really awesome. ^_^ I can’t think of any criticism to give, sorry. :( You’re limerick was also good, but it doesn’t stick out to me much because I’m notr the biggest fan of BethxBrady, but that’s just my opinion. :P *'Cards:' The haiku is sketchy for me… Alejandro likes to flirt and play hard-to-get, and is not the one to admit his feelings straight forward, if I remember right. Limerick? Awesome! ‘Nuff said. *'Crag:' Haiku is fine, except I think that second line is eight syllables, though that may just be me… LOL @ the limerick! Great! :D *'DG:' No Story, No Review *'Mrdaimion:' I can totally imagine Sierra singing that haiku… XD. Limerick, good. But, the fifth line should rhyme with the first and second. Good job! *'MTDM:' I have a little complaint about your haiku… Owen said this to Izzy at her first TDI elimination, buw OwenxIzzy hadn’t even sparked yet… Unless he’s reciting this, in like, TDA… Limerick’s okay, except the last line… If I remember, Ezekiel was fully alive all TDI. xD Reddy: There you have it! Good stories, everyone. The BOW for this team if they lose would have to be… BB! Good job, Gophers! Shane's Judging Elimination Ceremony One Nalyd: The Gophers lose, the Bass all submitted good poems. BB, please nominate two of your teammates and tell us why. BB: Nothing's ever personal when it comes to these things, guys. So, don't take anything out on me. Nalyd, I'd like to nominate DuncanGuy and MTDM. :/ Nalyd: Can you give me a reason for the nominations? BB: I apologize. The reason is fairly obvious for DuncanGuy; this user didn't submit a story. As for MTDM, I based this choice off of Reddy's review for him. I do agree with what Reddy said about MTDM. Also, I think that, in my own reviews of all of my team's challenges, I got the most complaints to myself out of MTDM's haiku and limerick. All in all, however, I agree with Reddy's review to MTDM's challenge. (Let the record show that I did not get influenced by Reddy; I only agree with him.) Nalyd: Alright. Duncanguy, MTDM, why do you deserve to stay? MTDM: Okay, I deserve to be nominated. Yeah, I found out that IxO didn't spark..., but it was TDI...2008(?). I thought it sparked. My limerick...I couldn't find something that rhymed, other than "die". I'm not really a good poet, eh? I promise to do better if I make it in. ...But, DG didn't post an entry. On the first challenge of the real season. If I'm eliminated, I respect the decisions. Nalyd: The person leaving is... DuncanGuy. Week Three Chat Nalyd: Eleven remain... MTDM: w00t!!! I made it!! :D Cards: Well, the Gophers are down to five. *sigh* I'm already ready for the next challenge O_O Plat: Final 11! BB: Awesome-ness! ^_^ MrD:Honestly, I'm surprised I wasn't nominated. Ult: "I would have enjoyed the judging of my poetry, but I suppose it's for the best. On to the next challenge, then?" Sunshine: *serves up ravioli for the competitors* Congrats on passing the first challenge, y'all! The next challenge should be up soonish. I have no idea what the challenge is, but it'll probably be up soon. Or whenever Nalyd feels like posting it. XD Ult: "Thanks, Sunshine, that was quite...helpful." Plat: Thanks for the ravioli...I guess... Sunshine: No problem! It's my only real job here! (XD, that was a joke. Or was it? o.O) MrD: Ravioli? *tackles Sunshine, and steals all of it* MINE! Plat: Ok then...*tastes ravioli* MINE!!! *about to tackle but realizes that it's not a roleplay* Whoops.... Mrdaimion: I expected more people to post previews of their story by now. Poppy: When is this due, anyways? Mrdaimion: Thursday or Friday probably. Challenge Three Nalyd: Last season we had to do stories about Sierra before she went on Total Drama World Tour, and now you will do the same thing for Alejandro. Justo una cuenta a cerca de la muy normal viva de Alejandro (Just a story about the very normal life of Alejandro). It doesn't have to be "normal" just pick a day in his life before he competed on Total Drama and write about it. This will be judged on spelling, grammar, in-character-ness, creativity, and originality. Bbhinton15's Story Cards777's Story Crag's Story Mrdaimon's Story I woke up. I breathed in. I looked around my room, and saw nothing special, not surprisingly. I breathed out. After a few minutes and yells from my mom, I got out of bed, and went to the kitchen. I looked around the kitchen, and there was only my mom, my dad, and… Jose. “Hey ‘Al’,” Jose called to me, mainly because he knew how much he hated it. “Why don’t you DO something with your life instead of sitting around here, watching everything?” He grinned the kind of grin you’d expect a bully to use. “Oh, I almost forgot, you’re too busy having no friends. My bad.” I clenched my fists, and it probably would have gotten physical if my bus didn’t pull up. “Come on Alejandro, you don’t have any more time to play with Jose, you need to get to school.” My mom said. I glared at Jose, and ran to my bus. I got on just before the driver was going to leave, and I sat down next to my best friend, Alexander. “Hey Alexander,” I said as I sat down. “How’s your brother doing?” I joked. We both met because out older brothers were friends, only God knows why anyone could like those two. Before he could answer, a bully came by. “Hey Alex.” He said in the same way my brother did. Like me, he got really annoyed when he was called that, which is another way how we met. Alexander started to get up, but I grabbed his arm, and pulled him back down. Alexander sighed. We exchanged small talk until the bus pulled up at our school. As I got out the bus, some jacka** pushed me aside and ran towards the school at full speed, knocking me onto the ground. I muttered some swears I heard from Jose, and got back up and ran to the school. I got in my class just before the bell rung, and I sighed out of relief. I sat down, and I heard my teacher go on and on about things I couldn’t care less about. I started day dreaming, and I drifted back to reality when my teacher hit my desk with a yardstick. “Gah!” I screamed, jumping up from the shock. How cliché ''I thought. The class laughed at my expense, and I started thinking about how to get revenge on them when the bell rang. They all started talking about things that there would never be any appeal in them for me, and I walked over to one of the main people who laughed at me. I noted his appearance more carefully, and then walked off. I observed him for the rest of the day, and noted his habits. I noticed how he never pay attention, how he’d be looking for opportunities to get out of class, and how he has a short attention span. I noted all of these, and I started thinking of a trap. A few hours later I thought of one, but I needed to stay at school to do it. When school ended, I hid in a trash can, and patiently waited until 8:00 PM until all of the teachers left. I snuck out, and I started working on my trap. I got to my house late, and made up some lies about working on a project at Alexander’s house. She didn’t call his parents to check luckily, so she let me go on to my room. I sat there, thinking how sweet revenge would be… I arrived at school again today, and kept my eyes on the kid who was laughing at me the other day. The teacher started giving us a lecture, so, like I predicted, he started looking for ways out of class. Also like I predicted, he noticed the fire alarm, but not the tiny string around the handle. He reached his hand over to pull it. He did, and when it rang, he was the first one out. He was running, and he didn’t noticed the bucket falling from above filled with marbles. When they came raining down, they hit him, and he started tripping. There was only one thing I over looked in my plan: We were on the second floor. He came tumbling down the stairs, and we could tell before he hit the bottom that he was most likely dead. We ran to the bottom to examine him, only to have our fears confirmed. I was horrified. ''How could some simple revenge have gone so horribly wrong? I thought. When I got home, I ran into my room and cried. I killed someone. I’m not even out of high school yet, and I’m responsible for someone’s death. ''When I pulled myself together, I looked out the window, and the bright sunshine seemed to be mocking me. I pulled shut my curtains, and cried some more. I left my room a few hours after I entered, and I saw Jose was about to knock it down so he could torture me. He chuckled at me saving him the trouble, and he picked me up by the collar of my shirt. He threw me against the wall, and carried me to the bathroom. He stuck my head in the toilet, and only brought me out every minute so I could get enough oxygen to still live. When Jose got bored with me, he dropped me on the ground, and as he walked away I tried not to drown in self-pity. I failed however, and I just sat there felling sad about myself, until my mom called me down for dinner. At dinner, there was light conversation, and plenty of awkward pauses in it. When I was finally done eating, I ran up to my room, and started crying again. They were worried about me, but they let me be, since they knew they wouldn’t be much help. I got myself together after a hour, and I saw an ad on the T.V. for a show called ‘Total Drama World Tour’, and that two people could sign up to travel around the world. I dismissed it at first, but soon, I decided that I needed to get away from my life. So I filled up my application about how I was seeing myself right now, a horrible, terrible, evil, and other synonyms person. By the time I went to bed, I had just sent in my application, and although I didn’t care too much, I was glad that it took my mind off things for a while. ''Who knows, I thought. I might even get in. I chuckled softly. Yeah, right. MTDM's Story Plat's Story "Quiero vivir cerca del sol..." '' The Total Drama Action theme song was playing on the television in his very scrunchy house. His house was in the outskirts of town, and it needed a lot of money to be enjoyably lived in. Alejandro was enjoying his usual life in Mexico City while watching an episode of Total Drama Action. The episode was entitled, "Million Dollar Babies." "Why, isn't Courtney a more bigger than Heather?" he asked his TV while the episode was playing. His mother yelled at him from the kitchen. "Alejandro! ''Limpia los platos, por favor!" '' "Fine, I'll wash the dishes after I watch this episode!" Alejandro answered reluctantly. He has watched every episode of Total Drama and knew that a million dollars would really help his home. However, his main focus of wanting to apply was to manipulate the people there and show everyone around the world how great his flirting and manipulation skills are and how he could easily win a million dollars with his hands behind his back. "I'll show those naive teenagers the wrath of Alejandro. Just you wait and see," he said with an evil smile. At the end of the episode, it was shown that Heather was voted out. Alejandro has a small tear in his eye but shakes it off before anyone noticed. "Heather didn't play as well as her potential allowed her to," Alejandro said as he was watching the credits. "She was bald, and her concern for her hair overpowered her will to win a million dollars. She could've gone further in the game, but wasn't manipulative enough to go that far." Alejandro's mother eventually got furious and made Alejandro do the dishes. After he balanced them perfectly on a plate, he went outside to see his friend Isidro. "Welcome back, Alejandro!" exclaimed Isidro. "Do you wanna play some basketball today?" "No time, ''amigo," answered Alejandro. "Today, I need your help to win a million dollars." "Really?" asked Isidro with a slight interest. "How long might this take?" "Not long," exclaimed Alejandro. "I just need to convince the producers to let me on the show." "Are we going to let Jose know about this?" asked Isidro. "There is no way that I am ever going to let my evil brother in on this," said Alejandro with a firm belief. Jose is Alejandro's brother, and according to Alejandro, is more evil, manipulative, handsome, athletic, and more popular than he is. Jose is Alejandro's worst enemy and one of the main reasons Alejandro wants to join Total Drama is to beat Jose at one thing: obtaining a million dollars. "Hello, my intelligent brother," came a voice with an evil smile. Sure enough, Jose entered right as they started to talk about him and Isidro and Alejandro quickly shut their mouths before more could be said. "You!" shouted Alejandro, as if he had nothing else to say. "Yes, it is me, Al, you're smarter, more handsome, more athletic brother," Jose said egotistically. Alejandro hated the nickname Al. It shows that Jose doesn't think Alejandro has reached his full potential yet. When Alejandro was eight years old, Jose said that he will call Alejandro by his proper name if he increases the value of the last name Burromuerto. However, until then, he will continue to use the nickname Al. Eight years later, Alejandro has still not gotten rid of the cursed nickname that he despised so much. "I overheard that you are trying to get into a reality show," says Jose, as if the entire conversation was just sucked out of the air. "Too bad that I am not 16, for otherwise, I would have dominated the competition in a heartbeat." "Well, it looks like Lady Luck is not on your side today, is it Jose?" questions Alejandro. "Ah well," sighs Jose. "It looks like I get to watch you get last place on television!" "Are you continuing to mock me in front of my amigo Isidro? asks Alejandro. However, in the midst of the fighting, Isidro had left earlier because he didn't want to get conflicted with the antagonistic natures of the Burromuertos. "Great, you scared Isidro away," said Alejandro. "It's because you have to be so mean to me!" "Whatever," claims Jose. "All your friends are incompetent freaks anyways." Alejandro got mad and storms off cursing Jose's name repeatedly. Jose is seen in the background laughing at the pathetic excuses of Alejandro. "That's it!" yells Alejandro. "I will get on that reality show and win the million dollars!" At 8:00 PM, Alejandro snuck out of his house to try to force Chris to let him on the show when he was asleep. He took a plane to Toronto, Canada and slept on the way their. It was 1:00 AM when the plane landed in Canada. "I'll show Jose the might of Hurricane Alejandro!" yells Alejandro, waking up everyone on the plane. Alejandro runs out of the plane to avoid the complaints of cranky elderly men who were on the flight. Alejandro then took a train to the Total Drama studio, where he saw Chris' trailer. "Time for revenge," says Alejandro with an evil smile. Alejandro entered the trailer quietly while carefully avoiding the alarms set by Chris. TBC Poppy's Story "Al? Al? Al? Are you awake yet?" A little voice cried out above me. "Ugh, five more minutes Eddy. And don't call me Al." I said. I sat up in my bed. "Don't call me Eddy then Alejandro!" Edisson, my younger brother called from the bunk above me. "Just go back to bed!" I called from my bottom bunk. Sheesh, young people today, ''I thought. "Alejandro! Get down here!" My mother called. "Coming Mom!" I yelled downstairs. Later, after I had gotten dressed and was starting to eat breakfast, my father, the diplomat came downstairs. "Good morning Alejandro. What's for breakfast?" He questioned playfully. ''That's strange. Usually my father knows what's going on around our house. He is a diplomat, ''I thought. I took a closer look and noticed that his tie was wrinkled, his socks didn't match, and his briefcase wasn't even clasped all the way. I decided not to pressure it. He probably just had a bad day at the office. "Good morning Harry! We're having a great meal of eggs and toast! Would you like any?" My mom, a woman who came from Mexico and was very diverse when it came to food. Sometimes we went out for chinese, or maybe french. She used to always have mexican food, but after marrying my father and moving to Chicago, she decided to open up. (TBC) Spenstar's Story "You thought you're so tough, isn't that right, little one? You thought you were on top of the world!" Alejandro's evil laugh sent shivers down the spine of everyone in the vicinity. "Now look at you, you filthy little disgrace! And look at I, the rightful ruler!" Richard quaked with fear, but quickly regained his composure and retorted, "You won't last! Even the most 'mighty' like yourself will crumble!" "Is that so?" Alejandro chuckled, "Do you think you'll be the one to take me down? What a joke! Take him away!" Two big, buff guys entered the scene and grabbed Richard. They dragged him away as he shouted to Alejandro and struggled to break free the entire time. The stage blacked out. Alejandro smiled at the applause and walked off stage left. When the play was over, Alejandro waited backstage for his cue at the curtain call. After Richard took his bow and stepped back, Alejandro, the star actor and the last to bow during the call, walked center stage and gave a big, dramatic bow. The audience cheered and stood upon seeing him. Alejandro's eyes filled with tears of joy. ''This is the greatest day of my life. He thought to himself. Some time later, that same night, Alejandro and Richard were walking down the street together. "You were awesome!" said Alejandro. "So were you," Richard smiled. "Thank you." They walked for a few minutes in silence. "Hey Richard?" "Yeah Alejandro?" "Why does Mr. Posting always cast me as the over-the-top villains?" "Because, my friend, nobody can play those roles except you." "But Richard, I may just be paranoid about this, but does Mr. Posting see something in me that's, well, evil?" Richard shrugged. "I guess he sees someone that can act evil, but that doesn't mean you are evil." "I guess so," Alejandro sighed, "Well, this is my house. Night." "Night, man." Alejandro walked inside, all alone as usual, and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV and widened his eyes at what he saw. "Hello, viewers of Total Drama Island! Do you want to be a part of the drama? Do you want to be a star? Then call 1-800-833-7262 and ask for an audition!" Alejandro smirked at the possibilities. He was always known for being a phenomenal actor for villainous characters. The face time, he figured, could give him his big break, and in return, he can save Total Drama from the cancelation heap. He grabbed the house phone and dialed the number. "Hello, this is Chris McLean speaking." "Hello Chris, this is Alejandro. I'm calling about an audition." "Why should we pick you?" Chris sounded sadistic as ever through the other line. "Because," Alejandro smirked, "I am an actor, and my talent is playing villains. Total Drama Action's ratings were awful, so I'd like to propose a deal. You let me on your show and give me the face time that I want, and I'll be your villain and give you the ratings you need. It's up to you, McLean." "Alejandro, I think we got ourselves a new player! Come to Ontario Studios this Saturday at 5 PM and we'll see just how good you are." "Excellent," said Alejandro, almost devilishly, as he hung up the phone. "Excellent." Tdi's Story Ult's Story Webly's Story